Little thing called love (And a half fib)
by The house of weird
Summary: After spying on her mother, Ava wants to try something with her "husband" Auggie. Rated M for explicit content


**Hello there. Welcome, to a story from The House Of Weird! I am your host-err author and this works better if you read this in a deep British accent... there now that that's out of the way let's begin. Ahem... Today's story is about that charming little fellow Auggie and his, quote on quote wife of his Ava. Now I know what you're thinking "WAIT! ARNT THEY LIKE FIVE!" Actually there Seven and Eight respectively and you already knew what was going on when you read the title and summary. Not to mention this is completely fake so if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! Ahem, that being said enjoy the story! If you dare...**

* * *

We open our story to a living room. Normally it would be the Matthews living room but because I felt like it, I decided to have the story take place in the Stern apartment. aka Ava's house. It looked similar to their living room, but with different furniture and such. But I'm sure you're not interested in home decorating so let's move on. We open to see our charming little fellow Auggie who if we're honest, is one of the most interesting characters on the show. And since he's not in his own house, he is joined by his wife of 25 years (don't question his math) Ava. Now these two, strange little love birds were working on the homework they were assigned to do. Now, under normal circumstances they would've been at Auggies house, but since Topanga had a client over to go over some paperwork for a case, she reluctantly agreed to let be at Ava's house. Unfortunately Ava's mom was at work and wouldn't be there for a while which left the young (old) couple alone.

As the two were finishing up, Ava had an idea. A very, 'interesting' idea.

"Hey Auggie." Said Ava "I was thinking. Since we've been married for a while now, I think it's time to start doing things married people do."

Auggie, who had no idea what she was talking about replied "You mean, like kissing each other on the lips?"

"Well yeah but, also the other stuff too." Said Ava with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What other stuff is there?" The very much confused Auggie asked.

"Well... have you ever heard of sex?" Said Ava (you can see where this is going)

"Nope" said Auggie with a surprising amount of confidence

"Would you like me to teach you?" Said Ava (told you)

"I don't see why not." Said Auggie. He figured why not learn something new. After all his mom told him to feel free to try new things. I'm sure she wasn't talking about trying sex but it's nice to know he was listening.

Ava lead Auggie into her room to teach him about sex. Now, you're probably wondering how the hell does a eight year old know about sex? Well truth be told she only knows a little bit about sex. Let me explain...

You probably know that her father had left her and her mother. But her mother took it a little more differently than Ava. Once a week, Ava's mom would go to a bar or some other place that offered alcohol. She'd have a little to drink meet a hot dude and shamelessly invite him back to her place for a one night stand. Now Ava, who tends to wake up in the middle of the night would usually get out of bed to get a drink of water. So every time she went to get a drink, she would pass her mother's room. And one night she went past her mother's room only to hear moaning from inside. Because her mother would normally leave the door open, she looked in her mother's room to find her mom getting fucked doggy style. Now most kids would scream in fear but Ava, she got curious. So as time past Ava would take looks into her mom's room most times were when she brought a guy over. Others were when her mom was pleasuring herself which Ava started to mimic resulting in her learning to masturbate on her own.

So with this knowledge of how one has sex. Ava wanted to experience what her mom has which brings us to now, where Ava is teaching Auggie how to have sex.

"Okay" Ava began "the first thing we have to do is kiss each other, but more than just a peck on the lips."

So she brought Auggie in for a kiss. Now as Auggie broke the kiss Ava instantly kiss him again, luckily he caught on and started kissing back. As they were kissing Ava made it so they were hugging each other, while proceeding to make several kisses resulting in them some what making-out. As this continued Ava decided to stick her tongue in Auggie's mouth. Auggie, thinking it was some sort of kissing game proceeded to try and stick his tongue in Ava's mouth. Which ended up being the two of them french kissing each trying to dominate the other with their tongue.

As they ended their make out session Ava took a step back to gather herself. Although Auggie was the only person she's ever kissed, what happened had blown her away. As for Auggie, the look on Ava's face made him think that he's a good kisser.

"Okay" said Ava after she came back to earth. "Don't freak out, but next up, we take off all of our clothes."

"But wouldn't that leave us naked?" Said Auggie feeling a little unsure about this.

"Yes, but because we're married it's okay to see each other naked. Besides, it's hard to have sex with all your clothes on."

"I don't know Ava." Said Auggie

"Look at me Auggie." Ava said as she put her hands on his face to have him look at her straight in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" She asked

"I do" said Auggie while his face was being squished

"Good" Ava said as she took her hands off him. "Then you go first. And if it helps, I'll help you."

All Auggie could get out was "ok".

Ava then proceeded to grab the bottom of his shirt, and pulling it off. She went most of the way until Auggie took hold of his shirt and got the rest of it off. With his shirt off Ava couldn't help but stare for a bit. Now Auggie wasn't the most buff person out there, but for a seven year old he was definitely in shape. Nothing to brag about but enough to make Ava zone out for a moment. After she came back to earth, (again) Auggie decided to be a big boy and took off his pants. (Yes I said 'big boy' so what, you already know what your reading.) Which left him in his blue boxers. Now most little boys would have stopped there, but if this was a normal story then he would. But it isn't so let's move on. So after a moment of hesitation, he pulled down his boxers, leaving him as naked as the day he was born.

"Wow" Ava got out. "I was wondering what "little Auggie" looked like." As she pointed to his little dick. "Okay" Ava continued "my turn."

Without hesitation Ava pulled off her shirt, leaving her topless since she wasn't old enough for a bra yet. Now she hasn't quite gotten any breasts yet but she was still pretty in her own right. So then she proceeded to take off her jeans and before removing her panties, she remembered how sometimes her mother would make a show of taking off her clothes. So she turned around, and started to bend down as she slowly took off her panties. Giving Auggie a good view of her butt, and when she was all the way bent over, you could get a bit of a view of her vagina. After tossing her clothes over to the side, she turned around to let Auggie see her front completely naked. A sight that because I need to get the story moving, gave him a little boner.

"You like Auggie doggie?" Asked Ava as she did a quick spin

"I do." Said Auggie

"Good. Now, next we take turns playing with each others private parts to get them ready for sex. So come over here and let me play with your dick."

"I thought it was called a pe-"

"This is what you call it when you're having sex."

"OK I guess."

So Auggie came over to Ava who then started to make out with him again as she started touching his cock to keep it hard. Auggie didn't know what to think of this new feeling her was getting, but he liked it. As it got fully hard, Ava got down on her knees and as she looked up at Auggie, started to suck on his cock. The feeling of her mouth on his dick made Auggie moan, which made Ava happy. Ava continued to give Auggie a blow job, bobbing her head up and down his cock. She started playing with his little balls as well. This made Auggie really happy. As Ava continued she took the whole thing in her mouth, keeping it there for as long as she could. Taking her mouth off Auggie's cock, Ava got up and leadown him to her bed where she got up on it and layed down with her legs spread.

"Okay Auggie" said Ava "it's your turn to play with me. I want you to get between my legs and lock my pussy."

Without saying a word, Auggie nodded his head okay, (so basically he nodded yes) and got on the bed and layed down on his stomach with his face hovering Ava's vagina. As he looked at her vagina, he noticed that it was wet. Something else, she learned when she was spying on her mother. Ava had played with herself so often that she started to get wet. So after looking into Ava's eyes, Auggie leans down and sticks out his tongue and does a single lick across her entire Pussy. This made Ava moan a little which to Auggie meant that she was enjoying it since he was moaning when she had his cock in her mouth. So he kept licking at her vagina, tasting the juices that were coming from inside. In Ava's mind, she was definitely enjoying it. It was everything she thought it was and boy was it amazing.

Oh Auggie my boy, for not knowing what the concept of sex was in the first place you're really getting the hang of this.

As he kept sticking his tongue out to lick her pussy, Auggie thought why not do farther in? So he started pushing his tongue deeper into her vagina as he kept going which made Ava arch her back a little bit out of enjoyment. As he kept going, he went as far inside her pussy as he could, and licked as much as could, he was enjoying how tasty her juices were, and was loving every minute of it.

"This is actually really fun." said Auggie as he stopped for a quick breather "and you taste good too."

"Well if you keep it up, I'll be able to cum, which means that you'll get even more of my juice." Said Ava. For as a result of her masturbaiting, she was able to reach her orgasm. And she do it more than once.

"Awesome" was the only thing Auggie could say as he instantly went back down on Ava, licking away to get more of her love juice.

As he kept licking, he started to go faster, mostly because I want him to make her cum so that we can move on to the next part. So it only took another two minutes, before Ava could feel it coming.

"Auggie, I'm almost there, just keep going just like that a little longer."

Ava even moved her legs so that they were on top of Auggie making her in some sort of straddling position. You know, so that she could keep him where he was and make him stay there. Wanting to be a little more bold, he grabs Ava around the hip, pulls himself up, and and now with her legs still keeping him in a head lock, Auggie is nowned on his knees eating out Ava's pussy as much as possible, while Ava is now at an angle that she is now enjoying. Think, upside down V, that's what ithe kinda looks like. Now in this new angle, Auggie could keep licking but now reach new spots. It only took another minute or so before Ava had reached her point of no return. She was about to, cum.

"Oooohhhhh!" Was all she could get out as she had her orgasm. It was too much for her so she started to buckle. Her legs went straight up and were kicking the air while going everywhere and her hands were grabbing the sheets as she sent out wave after wave of her love juices into Auggie's awaiting mouth. Licking up as much as possible while holding onto her by the waist. After what felt like an hour of cumming to Ava, but it was actually about a minute, Ava slowly slumped back down to the bed, enjoying her high that followed.

"Wow" she got out "that was amazing." She said as she was panting from losing her breath for a second.

Auggie just sat there on his knees, waiting for her to tell him what's next. He may not know much about sex, but he's sure into it. Good for you Auggie, good for you.

"I'm glad you liked it Ava. So what's next?"

Ava looked up at Auggie, and was happy that he wanted to keep going. If what just happened was amazing, then what's next to come should be incredible.

"Next" she started as she spread her legs a bit and bent them about halfway, "I want you to put your dick inside my pussy. This part is considered the main event, some call it fucking, and I want you to fuck me until you give me your cum."

"OK, but how do I give you my cum?"

"When you feel like you need to pee, that means you're gonna cum. It'll come out of your dick, and it'll be white and sticky, and I want it inside my pussy. So come over and fuck me."

So Auggie came over between her legs again and this time, was lining up his dick to her pussy. Now before we move forward I should probably let you know that even though she's a virgin, Ava already broke her hemen. You're probably wondering why it's broken? Well that's because Ava got so mischievous, that she snuck into her mother's room and took a dildo that her mother was planning on throwing out. And tried to use it the same way she saw her mother use it. With that out of the way. Auggie gave one last look at Ava as she nodded her head for him to keep going. And with one careful push, Auggie, slipped his manhood, into Ava's womanhood. Yes that's an actual word, I looked it up.

This new feeling that they both were having was enjoyable to the both of them. And I know that doesn't make the fullest of sense, but I'm just gonna roll with it for now. And if you don't like it, I honestly don't care, I just want to keep the story going. 'Ahem' Auggie quickly figured out what he needed to do next and proceeded to move his cock in and out of Ava. Starting a rhythm which made Ava happy. Feeling his manhood going in and out of her. Auggie had leaned over Ava and had his hands on either side of her to give him support, as he continued to send his cock deep into Ava's pussy. He even leaned down a bit to kiss her deeply as Ava moved her right hand on Auggie's neck to play with his hair a little bit. And her left hand to grab his cute little ass. Pushing it towards her as he thrusted into her.

"Let's move to a different position." Said Ava

Without saying another word. Ava pushed Auggie off her and on to the bed on his back. Ava then got on top of him used her hand to line up his dick to her vagina. As she lowered herself on to him she moaned out in pleasure as she was happy that his tool was going back inside her. Now all the way inside her, Ava proceeded to ride his cock cowgirl style. She bounced on his tool it was the greatest ride ever. Suddenly all of there sexuall erges started to rise up to the surface. Most of which neither of them knew they had! But it's mostly this story has reached about 3,000 words so maybe I should start wrapping this up. But now All Ava wanted to do was to straight up use Auggie to fuck herself. Although that was what she initially had in mind when this first started.

So Ava was now riding Auggie's little cock, moaning as it somehow managed to hit her g-spot. But since she didn't quite know that, she just knew that it was incredible. And in Auggie's mind, this was definitely the best thing ever, and was also moaning out of pleasure. As they continued to fuck, Ava took a moment to stop, and quickly moved herself so that she was in the reverse cowgirl position. Letting Auggie see her cute ass. Ava then leaned forward a little bit and went back to riding his cock. Auggie soon found himself enjoying the sight of Ava's sweet little ass going up and down his 'little Auggie', even getting a glimpse of her little butthole.

"Do you wanna do one more position?" Asked Auggie who thought he might be close

"Sure" said Ava in between moans "I know one you might like."

So Ava soon got off of Auggie and quickly explained to him this next move. She layed back on the bed with her legs going off it. Auggie, was soon in between her legs again but this time, he put one of her legs on each of his shoulders. Grabbing on to her thighs, he reenters her vagina and proceeds to fuck her. Pumping, in and out as fast as he can. This continues for the next 5 minutes, both of them moaning in pleasure. Ava even made comments about how much she enjoyed his cock. I'm not gonna go into detail cause I'm ready for this to finish up. Pretty soon, they both felt their climax coming.

"AVA, I THINK I'M GONNA CUM!"

"SO DO I AUGGIE! JUST KEEP GOING AND WE'LL CUM TOGETHER!"

I DON'T KNOW WHY I MADE THEM TALK IN ALL CAPS!

After a few more thrusts, the two young lovers, looked into each others eyes as they came at the same time. Resulting in the greatest orgasms of their lives... well for Ava at least as for Auggie it was technically his first time cumming so... yeah I'm just gonna stop rambling now...

In Auggie's mind, he didn't quite know why it felt like he peed a bit, but he trusted Ava that it was the other stuff and was glad to give her what she wanted. And in Ava's mind, the feeling of him filling her with his love juice was as incredible as she thought it would be. Some would say in the reviews that Ava might have gotten pregnant. Buy if you've made this far into the story then from an author's point of view, I think it's safe to say that she's not quite old enough to conceive so I think we don't have to worry about that. Also the fact that this is all made up so yeah, she ain't pregnant.

We now end this story by seeing our two love birds getting under her sheets. They were cuddling naked with each other, enjoying the high they got from all that sex.

"Okay, that, was amazing." Said Auggie

"I'm glad you liked it." Said Ava as she had her head resting on his chest right under his head. (Also she's on his right side for those who want a visual)

"Do you think we could do it again Ava?" Asked Auggie

Of course we can Auggie" said Ava as she then gave him a peck on the lips "but we can't tell anyone about it. Your mommy already doesn't like me. If she found out what we were doing, we'd never see each other again. You understand Auggie?"

"I do Ava, I don't want to lose you." Said Auggie "I love you Ava." He finished

"I love you too Auggie." Said Ava, as she gave one last kiss to him before the two of them drifted off to a little nap. Shhhh... they're sleeping. Let's let them be...

* * *

 **Well... that was interesting to say the least. But there you go, if you're into that what happened after crap. They continue their little get togethers until their older, find out what sex actually is, and then they just go with it. You want more info, use your imagination. (Not to be rude) Anyways thank you for reading this epic tale of smutt, coming up next, more smutt. But don't worry, although this next one has been done before, I'm putting my own little twist to it. Also my other story "Maya's secret job" will be getting it's next chapter soon. One involving a early middle aged man, a web cam, and a fourteen year old boy. And that's all I'm saying. Please leave a review, maybe even favorite me or the story. And farewell...**


End file.
